


If it is pure imagination, why i felt your kiss so real?

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluffy On Some Points, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: “I am nobody woman, Jerry.”“But you chose Gilbert, nevertheless.”or how Jerry promised to himself to never fall in love again.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Jerry Baynard/Anne Shirley, implied Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, implied Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 5





	If it is pure imagination, why i felt your kiss so real?

**If it is pure imagination, why i felt your kiss so real?**

_There is something strange in the way her dear friend is looking at her. Anne is oblivious for a moment and then, the realization. It is when her eyes landed on Jerry, she realized how much he adored her._

There is something in the water, and … it is thicker than blood.

_She felt so guilty for the amount of times she treated Jerry wrongly. He dates Diana, her best friend, and she wishes not. But she dates Gilbert. It’s a vicious circle. They can’t get out of it._

There is something in the water, and … it is his love.

_He looked mesmerized by her hair. He seems to want to touch them, but he does not. Instead, he touches her hand. They are in the barn. Their secret place. Where no one could bother them._

_“We should get ready” said Anne with a look full of anxiety, because their skins were so close. Their hands were so close._

_“_ You _should get ready. Matthew and Marilla are waiting for_ you” _said Jerry with a note of sadness in his voice._

_He gave her a quick peck on her cheek and then he smiled like a child with his favourite flavour of ice cream. Even though he never tasted an ice cream in his life. Too poor for a rich taste, he thought. He was too poor for Anne, without a chance. For Diana too, but that was a whole another story. He felt so poor inside, without the right word to describe that moment for example. Neither a word in French._

_Anne felt so loved and treasured, for that simple gesture. She had not enough guts and heart to say that she would have left Green Gables next morning to go with Gilbert in a college in a big city she already forgot the name._

_“Kiss me, for the last time.” Anne looked at him directly in the eye._

_Jerry did it, without being asked twice. He kissed her tenderly, treasuring every second with her._

_He caressed her cheeks when they parted their lips. She closed her eyes, and she began to cry, silently. He caressed her eyes too._

_“I am going to leave, Jerry” she said with sadness and loneliness in her voice. “In a big city. With fancier clothes, fancier books and Gilbert …”_

_He said nothing but he kissed her again intensely._

_“You will never be mine, right?” he said with a note of anger in his voice when their lips parted again._

_“I am nobody woman, Jerry.”_

_“But you chose Gilbert, nevertheless.”_

_“It's a different kettle of fish, Jerry!”_

_He stood up, he took his hat and left the barn. Jealousy hit him harder than he thought. Angry tears came out of his eyes._

_And then … he promised._

_Promised to himself to never fall again with girls with hair that looked like sunset and smelled like strawberry cakes._


End file.
